


Demons Can't Handle Emotions

by GreyPetticoats



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Smut and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPetticoats/pseuds/GreyPetticoats
Summary: Prompt: You usually go with standard dirty talk but tonight you mix it up with some sweet talk in bed.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/You, Beetlejuice/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Demons Can't Handle Emotions

It was a more vanilla night with you and your demon. Neither one of you specifically topping or bottoming, the two of you swapping roles together easily as you both rode out the pleasure. Beetlejuice was currently behind you, moving his hips in quick shallow thrusts as he fucked you doggy style. Each thrust caused small gasps and whimpers of pleasure to escape your lips, especially when he reached down to tease at your clit with soft but quick rubs. 

“Mmmm… you’re doing so good Babes.” he growled quietly. “Taking my cock so good inside you… fuck I love the way you feel…” The hand teasing your clit tarted rubbing faster, keeping the same light touch that was driving you crazy. You bucked your hips into his hand and moaned his name. 

“B-beej, please…!” 

“Mmmm you’ve been such a good girl, I wanna see your pretty little pussy cum on my cock.” He used his free hand to scratch down your side, and with a shuddering gasp you were coming around his cock, Beej still steadily fucking you through it until you collapsed on the bed. 

He pulled out carefully with a smirk. “Looks like my favorite little breather likes to be teased, huh?” he asked. You replied by showing him your favorite finger and rolling over. 

“You’re turn.” you smirked and pushed him on his back.

“Alright!” he said with a grin. “I love when you ride me! Always looking so pretty when you use- mmmmmm….” the rest of his sentence was drowned out as you easily slid on him. 

Having done this so many time with him, you easily set a pace that worked for both of you. One of his hands groped at your breast while the other lazily rested on your hip. 

“Oh yeah, tootes, keep going like that. You love riding Daddy’s cock don’t-”

“Shhhhh.” you said, placing a hand on his lips and smiling down at him in a way that caused his cock to twitch inside you. “I’m in charge right now.” 

He nodded in understanding and you puled your hand away as you continued to push him in and out of you. After about 3 months of crazy, amazing sex with this demon, you knew what worked for both of you. And more important, you knew what he loved to hear during sex. 

“Mmmm… fuck Beej you’re so thick inside me…!” you whined as you rode him. “I can f-feel every inch of you… you feel me up so… so good!” you punctuated the sentence with a long drawn out moan that would make even the most seasoned porn star blush. 

And Beej was eating it up, at a glance you could tell that this inflated his ego just as much as his cock, His hands were now both griping your hips and he was grinding into you, causing you to shiver as the head of his cock kept teasing and brushing against that sweet spot inside you. 

His fingers found your clit again, and you bucked your hips again as he suddenly started stroking and teasing it in earnest again. It seemed like Beej was ready to cum again, and he was wanting to bring you with him.

The way his fingers stroked your clit was positively sinful and delicious. You wondered if being a demon had it’s perks in bed because it never felt quite the same when you were alone and doing it yourself. You looked down at your demon, with his soft green hair and golden eyes and your heart melted. He smirked up at you. 

“See something you like?” he asked. “Talk to me, Babes.”

“F-Fuck you feel so good…!”

“Mmm more.” 

“B-Beej I love it when you fuck me like this…” more sounds of approval, your mind was clouding over from the pleasure, making it hard for you to have any coherent thought. All you could think about was him, his smile, his laugh, his everything. 

“Come on babes, tell me something I don’t know.” he prodded, clearly wanting more as his hips trembled under you. He knew the two of you were getting close again, and that’s when you did your best dirty talk. You said things so dirty that the first few times it surprised him. Hearing you talking about deepthroating his cock, or calling him Daddy, or even just asking permission to cum was enough to drive him mad, and he loved every second of it. Once you had gone into graphic detail about how you wanted him and all his clones to just shower you in cum and how you wanted to be used. 

Fuck he loved that dirty mind of yours.

“Oh fuck… oh fuck Beej, please don’t stop…!” you begged, and Beetlejuice just smirked up. Yes, this is exactly what he liked to see and when your eyes met he was ready for you to say something filthy to him, but the words that came out of your mouth made him freeze. “Y-you have beautiful eyes.”

What?

“God I love your eyes… and your laugh.” you moaned and threw your head back as the demon tried to figure out what was going on. Why were you saying all of this? “Oh Beej, please stay… you’re so good to me. Ahhh…! I-I love when you’re here… oh good even just having you in the same room makes me h-happy…fuck please stay please stay….!” your hips were rocking against his cock faster, but Beetlejuice could no longer feel what was happening to your connected bodied. 

Why were you saying all of this? What kind of sick game were you playing? You were just a breather that he liked to fuck. There were not real emotions here, and he thought both of you knew that. Breathers didn’t love demons! They tolerated him at best! You loved talking about dirty things that you didn’t want to actually follow through with, why should this be any different?

“Beej I.. I l-love”

“No.” he said firmly, and picked you up off of his lap causing you to whine in confusion, but you didn’t make an attempt to move back on him. 

“Beej? What’s wrong?” you asked, suddenly in a panic. 

“I’m not a toy!” he snapped. “You can’t just play with me! Sure I don’t mind the booty calls but this is too fucking far. I don’t mind indulging in your role-play fantasies but you can’t just sit there and act like you actually like having me around outside of the bedroom!” 

You sat there, frozen at the words coming out of his mouth. What was he talking about? Of course you liked him, maybe even more than that. 

“Beetlejuice…” you reached out to touch his arm but he quickly stood up and snapped his suit back on. 

“I can’t do this.” he said. “I thought I’d be happy having another breather friend who didn’t mind some wild sexy times but this isn’t what I wanted.” 

Oh Lawrence did you think that anyone would actually want you? Your own mother chose booze over you.

“Beej please… please stay.” your voice cracked, echoing the words that you had been moaning just minutes before. “I-I’m sorry…!” 

“Don’t” he said. “I gotta go. I can’t be here right now.” and before you could protest, he was gone. 

You whispered his name three times… then yelled it… then screamed it but it was all for nothing. Beetlejuice didn’t have to show up if he didn’t want to. He was probably long gone by now, leaving you alone in the dark room, his scent all over you and the bed.


End file.
